Components of large computing and communication systems can be configured with interconnect structures of switch chips connected by interconnect lines. Increasing the switch-chip port count decreases the number of chip-to-chip hops, resulting in lower latency and lower cost. What is needed in these systems is switch chips that have high port count and are also able to handle short packets.